


[Podfic] The Marvel Femmeslash Poetry of Sanguineheavens

by einzwitterion



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of sanguineheavens's "Untitled Poem Found Written in My Breath On the Window After I Watched You Pass" and "Your Arms Within My Arms".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Marvel Femmeslash Poetry of Sanguineheavens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Poem Found Written in My Breath On the Window After I Watched You Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857421) by [sanguineheavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineheavens/pseuds/sanguineheavens). 
  * Inspired by [Your Arms Within My Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895383) by [sanguineheavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineheavens/pseuds/sanguineheavens). 



> Thank you to sanguineheavens's for permission to record this work. Cover art is based on an original photograph.

| 

##  Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


##  Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/kgq3gdhesm52unznfkmz) | **Size:** 1.0 MB | **Duration:** 2:35
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/a4ilq30019o4vc7cc48l) | **Size:** 2.9 MB | **Duration:** 2:35

  
---|---


End file.
